


Who Knew?

by bluelove22



Series: Solangelo Stories [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Friendship, Protective Nico, Protective Will, Understanding, infirmary, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelove22/pseuds/bluelove22
Summary: Just a one-shot featuring a sick Hazel, protective nurse Nico, an impressed Will, and the beginnings of Solangelo. *cross-posted from fanfiction.net*





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.

When Will Solace entered the infirmary followed by a surprisingly upbeat Nico di Angelo, he was not expecting to see two Romans who he could have sworn were preparing to leave only several minutes ago.

"Hazel? Frank?" Nico questioned as he pushed past the son of Apollo and stood in front of his sister. "What are you guys doing in here? I thought you were about to leave with Reyna and the others."

"We were," Frank answered, "but then Hazel started coughing. It didn't sound too good, and she's already been sneezing a lot this morning. I wanted someone to check on her before leaving in case she's coming down with something. The journey to Camp Jupiter takes several days, so if she is getting sick it'd be best for us to wait until after it passes."

The daughter of Pluto shook her head. "You need to go back with Reyna, Frank. You're a praetor now. The Romans need someone like you after Octavian, and Reyna is going to need your help fixing everything he messed up."

As she spoke, Will placed a hand against her forehead. Within a minute he lowered the hand and crossed his arms.

"It looks like you're coming down with a cold, Hazel. You'll need at least two days of bed rest in order for you to get better, but it will get worse tomorrow morning. On the bright side you can share a room with your brother here," he finished with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Nico turned to Frank. "She'll be in good hands." Then he turned back to Hazel, and Will watched in fascination as Nico's entire demeanor changed. In an instant his body language relaxed slightly as he took his sister's hand, a warm smile on his face. "I guess being stuck here for three days won't be as bad with you here."

She tilted her head confusedly. "Why are you here, Nico?"

"Someone," Will broke in, "almost faded into a puddle of darkness dragging the statue of Athena halfway across the world. He's also malnourished, needs some sun, and if I'm right has a couple of gashes on either arm that need to be looked at."

"How did you know about that?"

"Reyna asked me not too long ago to check her work and to make sure your wounds weren't infected since she knew the chances of you coming to me were slim to none. So, while Hazel says goodbye to Frank, how about we check the damage Lycaon did and I fix you right up? While we're at it I'll ask one of my siblings to fetch you a fresh shirt. Not only is that one dirty as can be, but it's totally out of style."

Hazel and Frank noticed the slight blush on Nico's face as he barked at the healer not to talk about the shirt. They decided not to mention it as they walked farther into the infirmary, the two boys arguing loudly for those arranged around them to hear every word.

* * *

The next time Will entered the infirmary, he found he had been replaced.

It was early in the morning, the sun having just risen over the crest that was Half-blood Hill, and while other children of Apollo would be coming by to check on their patients later Will had only stopped by so early to check out Nico.

 _Check on,_ he corrected mentally. There was no way he was checking out the son of Hades again, not after the way he could barely keep his composer when Nico had been shirtless the day before. Even though it had been so Will could make sure the younger demigod's injuries were on track for healing he'd still found it a bit difficult to stay in healing mode. Sure Nico was underweight (he really needed to get some food in him if Will didn't want to be able to count his ribs), but something about the scrawny boy made Will's heart pound.

However, when Will noticed the familiar dark-haired demigod out of bed and sitting beside his sister's cot, the blond sobered a bit. He quickly hid behind the curtain separating their cots from the others (Nico had insisted he needed privacy) and took note on what was taking place.

Hazel was sitting up in her cot with two blankets thrown around her. Will squinted in confusion, as he had only left her one like everyone else, before he realized Nico must have given her his. Speaking of the son of Hades, he sat on a stool right next to his sister with a bowl of soup in his hands. Where had he gotten that?

After feeding her several spoonfuls, Hazel answered his question.

"I can't believe you went to the trouble of breaking into the camp kitchen to get me this. What if the Harpies had seen you?"

Nico shrugged nonchalantly. "Dawn was about to break, so I knew they would be going into hiding like they do every day. Breaking into the kitchen wasn't really that hard either. Using the electronic can opener, though, was a pain. And the microwave."

A giggle escaped Hazel at that, causing a genuine smile to break out across Nico's face before being replaced by worry when she broke off into a coughing fit. He put down what was left of the bowl of soup and was rubbing her back soothingly within seconds. After about a minute, Hazel stopped coughing and rested her head against her brother's chest.

"You're freezing," she said after a moment.

"I'm always cold; don't worry about it."

"But you gave me your blanket, so it's my fault. Do you want it back?"

He shook his head quickly, his arm wrapping around her shoulders protectively. "I'm fine, Hazel. Just focus on getting better before you give me a heart attack from worry."

"It's just a cold, brother."

"I'll still worry, even if you had something as minor as a splinter."

Will quietly walked away from the scene, his heart warmed by the two siblings. As he started his rounds he made a note to bring an extra blanket for his crush.

* * *

Late that night, it was Hazel's turn to witness something interesting. Well, if she could call waking up to see the head medic cuddling her brother in the middle of the night interesting.

She made sure to appear asleep as she shuffled around, turning so she could simply use the mist to make her eyes seem closed when they were really open taking in the sight before her.

"Shh," Will whispered into Nico's ear while rubbing circles into his back, "there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. You're safe inside the infirmary within the camp's protection and as long as you're in my arms I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Your sister is sleeping just a few feet away."

"Th-thank you." Hazel heard Nico say quietly, his voice muffled since his face was buried in Will's chest. "I'm sorry you had to deal with this. The nightmares are so bad, but I didn't want to wake up Hazel. She needs her rest to get better. I just..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Death Boy. While it's my job to take care of anyone in need as a healer, I'll gladly be here for you as your friend. We are friends, aren't we?"

It was silent for a moment, but when Nico replied Hazel couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Of course, Sunshine."

There was another moment of silence before Nico pulled away from Will to stare deeply into his eyes. The son of Hades was suddenly looking paler than normal, opening his mouth and closing it before talking in a rush.

"I, um, since we're friends I think I should tell you that I'm, uh, not interested in girls."

A chuckle escaped the healer, making Nico blush. While Hazel was a bit surprised she was more excited about the love budding before her.

"It seems like we have more in common than just being stubborn and good-looking. Still, that's no reason we can't get a few hours of solid sleep. Are you okay with staying like this until morning, Nico? Not only will I keep you warm but I can keep the bad dreams away if you let me."

Nico flushed, eyes peaking over Will's bigger body to perceive Hazel as fast asleep. "What if she wakes up and sees us like this?"

"I'll just tell her it's for medical reasons," he answered smoothly while holding the younger demigod tighter. After a few seconds Nico relented, his exhausted body relaxing against Will's before falling into a world of sleep.

* * *

The next day the curtain closing off Nico and Hazel's cots was pulled to the side. The daughter of Pluto was starting to feel better and found herself talking to those around her for entertainment. Nico seemed uncomfortable that now that everyone in the infirmary could see him, but he pushed it back as best as he could for his sister. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

"You know," Kayla said to Will around lunch time when the Apollo siblings were getting meals for their bed-bound patients, "that di Angelo kid is actually really sweet. Did you see how he tended to his sister all day today, and how he kissed her head when you took him to the Big House to shower before redoing his bandages? If that isn't the most affection I've ever seen him display..."

Austin nodded in agreement from where he walked beside the other two. "I know right? I never thought the son of Hades who can control an army of skeletons, talk to ghosts, and dive into shadows would be caught nursing someone back to health."

"Well she is his sister. She's special."

"Nico is special," Will intervened. "You're only surprised because you've only opened your eyes now. Nico is so brave, so kind, and so honest, but all everyone sees is his parentage and his appearance. Maybe instead of talking about him behind his back you could get to know the real him like I have."

With that the head medic walked away from his siblings briskly, leaving the other two children of Apollo staring after him stunned. Later that afternoon when they saw Will approach the son of Hades, they noticed how Nico and Will's hands brushed as he handed him his food and the knowing look in Hazel's eyes as she watched them.

"Will's crushing on Death Boy?" Austin asked his sister.

She shrugged. "I didn't see it coming either, but I suppose opposites attract. Who knew?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a kudos or comment, and thanks those who [support](https://ko-fi.com/U6U08JKG) me!


End file.
